WANTED: Sayuri Senju
It was as pleasant of an afternoon as it ever had been in Kumogakure. The sun had come out from behind the clouds, the birds were chirping joyously. On such a wonderful day, Sayuri Senju was tasked yet again, with the assignment of town and assassinating a wealthy businessman. Using her perceptive sensory skills, Sayuri had tracked down the executive of a successful wallet company in the local beach bar. Blending in with the environment was half the battle itself. All eyes were on Sayuri as she emerged from the water to lie down on the beach. Dressed in a skin tight jet black bikini, Sayuri rolled around, allowing the sand to stick to her wet body. Opposite of the ocean was the bar, filled with various locals. Among them, was none other than the president of the wallet company, who removed his sunglasses to get a better look at the fine woman. A grin appeared on his face, as Sayuri made eye contact from afar. Rising to her feet, Sayuri slowly began to approach him, her large features bouncing voluptuously from side to side, with each and every step she took. She entered the bar to a load of whistles. Sayuri smiled warmly, climbing onto the lap of the company president. She placed a leg on either side of his body while he leaned back in his chair, grasping the thick flesh of her plump bottoms. The president whistled at the bartender, who then by command, proceeded to clear the rest of the bar. This president was wealthy enough to just clear an entire bar with the use of his status. Sayuri leaned forward, planting a soft, gentle kiss on the cheek of the president, who shooed away the bartender as well, so that the two were entirely alone. The president pulled Sayuri closer towards him, so that her large, aching breasts pressed tightly against his suit and tie. He captured the woman's mouth hungrily, slipping his tongue between her soft, pink lips, whilst grasping her plump bottoms tighter and tighter. Suddenly, a Sayuri's tongue hardened, emitting a long rod from the very tip. The president's eyes widened, as the rod extended down his throat, causing him to choke. Sayuri continued kissing him, until the president's eyes rolled back, and his eye lids closed forever. She sat there, in his lap, her lips still pressed against the corpse. The rod made it's way down the man's dead body, and into his stomach. Earlier That Day "Heeeey, look Iori is back...........with the bounty we gave him." The gate keeper said as Iori threw the prisoner at him. "Yeah, now I'm going to go get another one from the Rai." Iori said as he sped off to the Raikage's office busting in during a meeting with a team. "I came for another bounty, know I need to feed myself." He said as the Raikage said nothing and just simply pointed at the board behind him showing a new bounty on Sharingan users. "Well, this should be fun I guess, but the only problem is where the hell I am suppose to find a Sharingan user." Now "This lady, I haven't seen here around here, not to mention she looks good too. Maybe I should stop trying to see if she has the Sharingan and see if she would like to go out with me." Iori said as he was in the nearby trees spying on this gorgeous woman with a black swim suit on. Iori sensed a chakra that he hadn't felt before in the area of the village, so he followed it but it stopped on the beach with the woman in the black swimsuit. "Wish I had my sensei here, he would know exactly if that was an Uchiha or not. Ahh what am I doing, I need to stop just looking at this woman an go searching for my Sharingan." Iori said as he was just about to get up when the woman in the black swimsuit got up exposing her back side, Iori's eyes were just instantly pulled to the back of this woman. "Won't hurt to look just a little longer." He said to himself as he continued to look noticing all that was going on and his suspicion raises when the bar across the beach was cleared and the woman in the black swimsuit didn't come out. So being the gentleman he was, he rushed to the bar and kicked the door in and noticed the woman in the black swimsuit, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU HAVE A BlACK TONGUE, AND A BLACK SWIMSUIT. YOUR A DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iori screams as he picks up a chair and throws it at the woman. "AND ALL THE FANTASIES I HAD ON YOU. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screams again going around the bar throwing random things at the woman. "YOUR EATING THAT MAN'S SOUL!!!!!" He screamed again as he hopped behind the counter and took a drink of whatever he touched, and then threw it at her. Sayuri's once light-blue irises took on a dark red persona, and the three tomoe of her sharingan spun to life. Sayuri's body instantly hardened, causing the chair to snap into several pieces as it made contact with her. The several other projectiles thrown her way also snapped into several pieces. Climbing down from the lap of the corpse, Sayuri turned around with her backside facing Iori, bending over. Her thick, shapely bottoms were exposed to the man, as she planted her palms firmly onto the floor. Before she knew it, the entire floor turned into metal, and pretty soon, the entire bar. All exits were cut off, filled with a thick layer of metal. The room was now entirely dark grey in color, items including. The only thing in color was Iori, which made Sayuri hard to define, as she blended in with her surroundings. Like all things made from the woman's metal release special ability, the room now contained the woman's Flying Thunder God Technique formula, allowing her to transport to any given location of the room in an instant. However, she didn't plan on using it anytime soon. The metal itself was much, much, much more powerful than even the Rashōmon Gates. It would take a great deal of effort to even translate a scratch into the wall. Replacing Gaara's sand as the ultimate defense, the metal was truly something special. Extreme taijutsu users would struggle greatly also, in this sort of situation. With Rock Lee failing to even place a worthy scratch on Gaara during their first round battle at the chunin exams several decades ago. Sayuri stood firm, her entire body coated in metal. She had no intentions of slaughtering this man whom she knew nothing about. However, he did randomly arrive into the room, with the intent of harming her. Furthermore, he had witnessed her commit murder. This could not easily be forgiven. With all the exits sealed, no one was allowed in, and likewise, no one was allowed out of the bar. Sayuri extended her arms outward, her palms facing Iori. "It's not very polite to throw chairs at woman, you know." She stated, a series of chains emitting from the palm of her hands. The chains worked at quick rate, thrusting forward at Iori with full force. Sayuri planned to constrict the man, by tying the chains around his entire body. All items in the room, including the corpse of the president were turned to metal, and thus, became extremely heavy to lift by normal measures. If Iori planned on heaving anymore objects at Sayuri, it would use a great deal of the latter's strength in order to do so. As the entire bar turned into metal, he screamed yet again, "AHHHHHHHH!!! IS THIS YOUR DEMON SPAWN ABILITY???" He said this blushing as Sayuri had relieved her backside to him. He then started to jump around everywhere looking for a way out, but to no avail. Iori wasn't crying or scared of Sayuri for that matter, one thing he just didn't like facing was very unexpected things out of something seemingly gentle. Every living organism with the exception of plants had something called Fight or Flight, and Iori was in hyper flight as he was jumping around the whole area continuously looking for a way out. Out of no where he stopped and noticed her eyes, "Hey, you have the Sharingan. Which means your not a demon, which means uhhh......YOUR NOT A DEMON!!!" He said as he was currently upside down on a metal support pillar that was previously a pillar that held the bar up. He then crawled down the pillar and his hyperactive flight mode receded, he then walked up to Sayuri as if she was a good friend placing his hand on her shoulder and bending over in a sigh of relief saying, "Oh I'm so glad your not a demon, I thought you would of eaten my soul as well, Hi I'm Iori sorry for throwing all that stuff at you. And yelling. And calling you a demon. And uhh....yeah that's it." Iori said as if nothing had just happened, as if he didn't see the man get killed even seemingly forgetting that the room was metal. Iori was absolutely the dullest tool in the shed thought with fighting he had to be the sharpest. "So what brings you to Kumo, I can tell you aren't from around here because your chakra is different and you don't look like your from here." He said sitting down on one of the metal chairs which happened to be next to the dead man which Iori seemingly didn't notice at all yet again. What's with this guy? Sayuri thought to herself, simply astounded by the man's split personality. "Uhm... your right.. I'm not from here." She admitted, fixing her red eyes on the man. As awkward as the whole situation had turned out to be, this man was gathering information on her, whether it was intentional or not. Sayuri sighed, folding her arms beneath her breasts. It's a shame... I don't want to kill him. I really don't. She thought to herself. He seems like a complete idiot, the way he's been acting all of a sudden. No... it could be all an act. Who knows? If he knows of my eyes... he knows of me. He is an enemy! Sayuri extended her arm left arm to the east, and a ball of chakra began to form, rotating at a quickened pace. In a sudden Flying Thunder God Technique flash, Sayuri vanished instantly]], appearing on the other side of Iori. In reality, Sayuri had gone threw the man directly, smashing the ball she had charged previously into his right shoulder, thoroughly wounding him to begin with. This wasn't enough to kill him off, though it would limit his movement, and surely give her an advantage. Revealing her technique to the man, Sayuri turned to admire her victim. The moment she was about to hit him with the Rasengan, Iori noticed that his sock was rolled down from jumping around everywhere and bent down to roll it back up. He then comes up from bending down and says to Sayuri not even noticing how she was attempting to harm him and says, "Hey, I'm a current user of the Eight Gates and I really want to get to the next gate, I'm really close to the next gate, I can feel it. So would you mind fighting me so I could get to the next gate. Like I said, I'm really close so it shouldn't take much and that doesn't mean go easy on me, but that doesn't mean kill me in the process." Iori said looking at the woman as he then asked, "Hey by the way, what is your name?" Sayuri sighed. "They call me Sayuri." She stated, placing her hands onto her bare hips. This guy suddenly had the urge to challenge Sayuri. "Challenge accepted!" Sayuri declared, sparring no time for extra words. She pointed at him with her index finger, a bit jumpy all of a sudden. "Hurry up and open them up. I know it takes awhile, but I'll let you take your time. Go ahead and take your best shot at me." Sayuri said, a warm smile dancing on the tip of her soft, pink lips. The woman's physique was stupendous, with her immensely shapely and curvaceous hips. She turned around, allowing him time to prepare himself. She began to stretch her muscles, bending to touch her toes. Her large, plump butt stuck out so fully, seemingly shining with the amount of glare it received from the metal. She continued to touch her toes, allowing the man with plenty of time. "First Gate, Gate of Opening, Open. Second Gate, Gate of Healing Open. Third Gate, Gate of Life, Open." Iori said as his skin turned red and an mild expulsion of chakra occurred. "Would you like to attack first Sayuri?", he said as he got into a Muay Thai fighting stance. Sayuri turned, facing her opponent. Her fists tightened, and as she lowered them towards her sides, and her body ignited on fire with a large blast of chakra. This aura engulfed her entirely, providing the woman with greater power. All in one action, prominent black marks appeared around Sayuri's eyes. Her body harden as usual, which always proved difficult to even land a scratch upon. 6 gates didn't land a scratch on Gaara. This metal release threw Gaara's sand shield out of the window. Sayuri's sharingan spun to life, as she took her own, unique fighting stance. "Come! I will be your opponent!" Sayuri announced, her reflexes and such increased immensely. Her strength, boosted further by her sage mode, and her iron fists providing a bigger wallop. A battle of only taijutsu was about to commence. The flames around Sayuri were meant to damage Iori every time he came into contact, thoroughly burning him. Sayuri declined the man's offer, instead, standing firm in her own unique fighting stance. She was allowing him to deliver the first blow. "Sure." Iori said as a sudden flexing of his muscles is what would of been noticed as Iori jumped into the air and then stopped before he hit the roof. With Sayuri's sharingan, she would notice the platform of chakra at Iori's feet as he pushed off of mid air towards Sayuri's side, but then again he pushed off the air going to the right of her. But this was all a set up for a as it cam flying towards Sayuri's face, Iori also had a barrier around him that protected him from the flames but allowed him to still attack. As the attack almost seemingly came into contact with Sayuri's face, she vanished instantly. With each and every one of Sayuri's metallic structures containing her formula, Sayuri could transport herself instantaneously to any given inch of the entire room. Appearing behind Iori, Sayuri tightened her fist, and went to deliver a powerful, flaming iron fist to the man's rib cage. Iori was hit by the woman but he didn't go flying, the barrier defended him from most of the force of the attack. Instead as soon as he was hit, using his Skywalk, he turned around midair of being thrown from the punch and grabbed Sayuri fist and swung her over towards a support pillar. Again using the skywalk technique to do so, she was heavy from her metal enhancement, but because of his gates being active, he was able to do so. Because of his momentum from Sayuri's attack, he still flew into a nearby table. Sayuri was thrown, however certainly not the way Iori had intended to throw her. Hard as steel, Sayuri's weight prevented her from flying, instead she drifted in the direction she was propelled. Noticing the man forced back, Sayuri took the time to quickly appear before him, and deliver a power, two handed punch to his stomach. Powered by sage mode, the flames, and the metal around her body, this attack was enough to make blood spew from his mouth, and send him crashing into the metal wall he was originally going towards, though at an even higher level of speed. Iori was hit and blood came from his mouth as he said to himself, "Shit, this will hurt, I'm going to fast to use Skywalk, my leg will be ripped off if I do so." Iori said as he converted a substantial amount of physical energy to his barrier as when he hit the wall it dented from the force of Iori hitting it. He was stuck to the metal as he was even a little woozy, but he rebounded and he said to himself, "Guess I'll have to go into my last two gates, Forth Gate, Gate of Pain Open. Fifth Gate, Gate of Limit, Open." As a huge expulsion of chakra occurred and almost instantly he was in front of Sayuri from his sheer speed. He was about to punch with his right hand, but then again using Skywalk spun around Sayuri again almost instantaneously as a Spinning Back Elbow came right towards the back of Sayuri's head. This would actually rock Sayuri a little because the elbow was one of the hardest parts of the body, and with his increased strength and speed it would be difficult to evade and taking a blow from it would do some type of damage. The flames dispelled the barrier shrouding Iori as his elbow came into contact with her helmeted head. The iron protected her entirely from the damage, as she figured it would. Soaking the damage, Sayuri's red eyes allowed her to time her movements thoroughly. His movements were made crystal clear to her, there was simply no escaping that. A loud metal sound erupted as the elbow made contact with Sayuri's head. DING! Though she did not take damage from the account, the elbow was enough to force Sayuri off balance. The flames grew wilder in appearance, and a look of pure evil over took Sayuri's elegant facial structure. She was losing herself, and losing herself fast. She was in the midst of having a blast, more fun than she had experienced in ages. Sayuri's fists tightened, causing the flames around her to multiply in size. A large burst of energy erupted from the woman's body, forcing an earthquake-like effect to the room, most likely causing Iori to lose his balance. Sayuri was a true master of the Flying Thunder God Technique, and there was no questioning that. An instant was an instant, whether her opponent was aware of their immense speed differential or not. Grasping her fists once more, several metallic arms sprouted from Sayuri's back. With a total number of 14 arms, Sayuri suddenly vanished. She continuously vanished and reappeared, instantly swiping through Iori's body several times. There was no way to defend against the attack, all of which came at such blinding speeds, there was no such a thing as evading it. Zipping through the room in blinding flashes, Sayuri delivered a number of blows to her opponent. A total number of 200 blows in mere seconds, Sayuri kept her pace, intending to drench her victim in his own blood. This man wanted more power, didn't he? Well Sayuri was going to force it out of him. Sayuri delivered blow after blow to her opponent, each blow more magnified then the last. An ordinary human would have been long dead, but Iori proved himself to be different. In reality, the power of the gates bowing through his very being was keeping the man intact. A devilish laugh escaped from Sayuri, as she joyfully pounded away at the man. "COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!!!" Large bursts of explosions filled the room. Red blood spilled everywhere. "RELEASE YOUR FULL POWER!!! COME ON!! SHOW ME!!!!!" Iori got pounded by attack after attack. The Flying Raijin was really getting to him as he couldn't follow the movements of Sayuri and he was just torn to shreds. His barrier was gone which took the defense of his attack away. He would then lose his balance and ultimately his strength from the ongoing blow until Sayuri screamed at him to release his full power. Things started to run through his mind as he thought about his rough childhood, and as he grew up how strong he had gotten. "I will achieve the 6th gate, all that I have gone through, and all that I have achieved. I need to, no, I will get to this 6th gate or I would rather die. Sixth Gate, Gate of View..................." "OPEN" Iori says as the he goes into the 6th gate of view, the expulsion of chakra was so massive that it caused the metal in the bar to bend. The fire from Sayuri's technique are then sucked into the vortex that was created from the energy of Iori going into the 6th gate. He then disappears from the speed of the newly awakened gate and appears in front of Sayuri's face and goes for a punch so fast that it caused friction within the air creating a flame to also come with the punch. Not only would she get hit by the punch, but an invisible punch would come first created from the friction of Iori's punch. The impact of the punch sent Sayuri flying. If it were not for her metallic armor, Sayuri may have been put into a very critical situation. However, this was not the case, as the metal armor absorbed the better part of the damage, receiving minor scratches from the punch, which all together was quite a feat itself. Sayuri crashed into her own metal wall, an imperious smirk on her face. "Well it's about damn time..! Now to finish this..!" The fire aura returned, more powerful than ever. Another earthquake occurred, as Sayuri flashes forward at a blinding rate of speed. As fast as he may have been now, the eight gates were still vulnerable in the eyes of the sharingan, and were almost lackluster when compared to the instant transmission of the flying thunder god technique. Arriving before Iori, Sayuri molded her chakra into the sole of her foot. Aura from the flames grew wilder, sage mode amplified her already immense strength, and the metallic armor provided the finishing touches. With Iori's body already having suffered serious damage prior to obtaining the sixth gate, this next attack would finish the job. "HA!" Sayuri exclaimed, aiming to deliver a powerful blow to Iori's stomach. The entire attack occurred in one simple motion, all at once, faster than it ever had been before. An instantaneous attack of overwhelming power, this would send Iori crashing through even the metallic walls of the bar, and place him in critical condition. If all went as planned, Sayuri had every intention to nurse this man back to full health. The metal walls I built are nothing compared to my mastery over the ability. These won't be able to hold this much power. Sayuri thought, unleashing the attack towards Iori's stomach. Iori is hit directly in the stomach but only flies back into the wall, but stops with his own power once his back touches it. At this moment, only will power kept him standing as he looks up at Sayuri and smirks, he then runs back towards Sayuri and says to himself. "This.......is probably......my last attack." He said as he then threw one punch then after that another, and another, and another. Continuously hundreds of punches flew at Sayuri, then thousands as she would not be able to keep up with the thousands of punches and the speed they went. Each punch carried Iori's full strength being hit by a few of them would cause her to loose concentration of her chakra. With that many punches flying at Sayuri, at the end of the barrage, she would probably be stripped of her metal. But each time Iori was punching was tearing away at his body, at this point, the barrage of punches mimicked Morning Peacock. Each punch was more and more pain, but Iori fought through in until his last punch in which after that, he fell to the ground eyes were blurry from on the verge of passing out, and hands were completely shredded. He would then fall to the ground and pass out, not even knowing if he hit Sayuri. Surrounded by incoming fists, Sayuri's sharingan zoomed through the room, thoroughly magnifying the effects of the attacks. With no much of an option available, Sayuri quickly encased herself in another layer of metal in the midst of the attack. The punches came into contact, chipping away slowly at the metal armor. As quickly as the attacks were delivered, they were recovered. As Iori fell to the ground, Sayuri stopped on her knees, the first layer of metal severely wounded. What an attack... She thought to herself, looking beside her at the fallen man. To think someone could actually force me to use an additional layer like that. Sayuri rose to her feet slowly, approaching the fallen man. Sayuri's armor diminished slowly, leaving her in her jet-black bikini. An impressive feat, Sayuri's body was fully intact, not a single scratch delivered from the course of the fight. The true testimony of Iori's strength lied in his ability to cripple the first layer of her metallic armor, an accomplishment which had never before been achieved. "That was one hell of a battle." Sayuri admitted, lifting the wounded man, throwing his arm over her shoulder. She smiled warmly, seeing as though he had used up every once of his being during their battle. The bar returned to it's previous self, the metal protecting it from any damage. Sayuri's eyes returned to normal as well. Gift wrapping the corpse of the president in a thick steel coating, Sayuri transported herself, along with the wounded Iori, and the corpse, into her apartment in Konohagakure. She vanished again, leaving Iori behind, to get rid of the corpse. Upon hiding the corpse in who knows where, Sayuri returned, placing the fallen Iori onto her bed. The bed itself was small, and lined against the wall, with no room for more than one person. Sayuri stood at Iori's beside, examining his wounds. Sheesh... I should really learn to be more careful. She thought to herself, climbing onto the bed. With Iori still unconscious, it really wouldn't be very awkward at all. After all, she planned to heal this man, it was the least she could manage after such a fierce battle. Climbing into bed, Sayuri sat atop his lower body, setting a thigh on either side of his body. She was still dressed in her tight bikini, showcasing her shapely physique. However, her the water had long since dried up, thanks to the Fire Festival Technique she resorted to using during the battle. Unbuttoning his shirt, Sayuri ran her hands against the wounded man's bare chest. Several cuts and bruises stained his body, with fumes of heat sprouting from every corner. Her plump, shapely buttocks seated themselves atop his lower body, the softness rubbing against his clothing. She cupped her palms between his chest, and began to heal him by any means possible. By concentrating her metallic abilities into the wounded man's body, she began to form several new blood cells into his blood stream. This medical ninjutsu allowed Sayuri to speed up the Iori's natural healing process by sending more and more iron through the cytoplasm of erythrocytes into the hemoglobin, an iron-containing biomolecule, thus, allowing for the red blood cells of the wounded patient to recover much sooner than expected, healing any and all wounds with direct ease, and efficiency. She sat on top of him, her palms in the center of his bare chest, imbued with chakra. There was no telling when he would wake up, but Sayuri planned to have his battered body fixed up in a matter of hours. Iori was completely unconscious from opening the 6th gate. His body externally was being healed, but internally his muscles were in shreds. But this had a positive impact on him as well, althought he was injured badly, his body would repair with the aid of Sayuri even stronger than it was before. But at the moment, Iori was recovering. About 2 hours later, Iori woke up saying, "IM HUNGRY" and laid back down on the bed but this time he went to sleep and would sleep that whole day. Arriving donning a new set of clothes, Sayuri had done all she could have. She walked towards the sleeping man, and transported him once again, returning into the bar. She continued walking, ignoring the peeping eyes. Reaching the beach, she dumped off the man into the ocean, before transporting away once again.